staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 04:55 Program dnia - na 23. 04:55 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Eksperyment Donata; film dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym : Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.6 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 98/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Chinese New Year); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Sali Mali - Malowanie 25 (Wet paint); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Karnawałowe tańce; program dla dziec 09:30 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 9/ 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką - odc. 7 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 26 (odc. 26); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994) 10:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.12 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 8; serial TVP 11:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9; serial TVP 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3179 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3394); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc.3180 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3395); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1202; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 811; telenowela TVP 13:50 Święto Epifanii w Kościele Greckokatolickim; relacja 14:40 Gala integracji 2006; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:35 Sprawiedliwi - Moja wielka rodzina; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3181 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3396); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3182 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3397); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.10 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1206 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1378; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 815; telenowela TVP 19:00 Domisiowa wieczorynka - Żabi król 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Apsik 21 (Achoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Najlepsze przyjaciółki (Best Friends) - TXT str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:35 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:25 Sfora - odc. 4/9 - TXT str.777 00:20 Śmierć dziecioroba; film obyczajowy 01:35 Program dnia - na 24.01. 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Program dnia - na 23. 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 126/249 (The Love Boat 116 Seria 5 odcinek 16 Green, But Not Jolly/ Past Perfect Love/ Instant Family); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 127/249 (The Love Boat 102 Seria 5 odcinek 17 The Return of the Captain's Lady, Love Ain't Illegal,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 I stworzenie, i ewolucja; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 34 Pod prąd (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.146, Nocny rajdowiec 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Hanys airlines (237) 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 10 Niebezpieczna gra; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Magnum - odc. 6/162 Nietrwałość (MAGNUM P.I. s.1 s. 1 odc. 06, Skin deep); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 12:45 Allo, Allo - odc. 68/84 (Allo, Allo s. VII ep. 7); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 13:15 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.10 (10 years younger II odc.10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:35 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2007; widowisko 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Kaprysy Łazarza; film TVP 17:05 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:15 Dlaczego... - program reporterski 17:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (35) 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 39 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:10 Pogoda 19:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.6/LIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:50 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2007 - wywiad z gwiazdą: Andie MacDowell 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 465; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 224 21:05 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 ( program skrócony - pary sportowe ) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Człowiek z pociągu) 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Człowiek z pociągu (L'Homme du Train); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2002) 00:15 Niezwykli ludzie - Grubasy bez winy (It' s not my fault I' m fat. Extraordinary people); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:05 "W moim magicznym domu" Koncert Hanny Banaszak; koncert 01:50 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:50 Program dnia - na 24.01. 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:15 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Znojne dzieciństwo (Le roi de la Debrouille Bresil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 8 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Znojne dzieciństwo (Le roi de la Debrouille Bresil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Miłość i władza - Nancy i Ronald Reaganowie (Nancy and Ronald Reagan); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Miłość i władza - Nancy i Ronald Reaganowie (Nancy and Ronald Reagan); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Zaolzie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:15 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Schlesien Journal 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Znojne dzieciństwo (Le roi de la Debrouille Bresil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 8 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Znojne dzieciństwo (Le roi de la Debrouille Bresil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Relacje 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Aktualności sportowe 18:25 Raport z akcji 18:45 Program publicystyczny 19:00 Zbliżenia filmowe 19:20 Bliżej natury 19:45 Wyprawa na Nanga Parbat 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Miłość i władza - Nancy i Ronald Reaganowie (Nancy and Ronald Reagan); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Miłość i władza - Nancy i Ronald Reaganowie (Nancy and Ronald Reagan); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:15 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Znojne dzieciństwo (Le roi de la Debrouille Bresil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 8 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Żyjące morze - Dzika rafa koralowa (Living sea, the); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Znojne dzieciństwo (Le roi de la Debrouille Bresil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda w regionie 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Okiem kamery 18:20 Co warto wiedzieć 18:30 Studio otwarte TV Kraków 19:10 Czas reporterów 19:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:30 Rola 19:40 Magazyn medyczny 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Okiem kamery 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Miłość i władza - Nancy i Ronald Reaganowie (Nancy and Ronald Reagan); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Miłość i władza - Nancy i Ronald Reaganowie (Nancy and Ronald Reagan); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sidła miłości (15) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teletumiej 08.55 Roseanne (5) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (15): Stan kryzysowy - serial kom. 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11.00 Dhanna i Greg (16) - serial kornediowy 11.30 Samo życie (821) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Sidła miłości (16) - telenowela 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (16) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (428) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (156) - serial komediowy 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza (16): Polarnik - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (429) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 WydarzenIa 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (822) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 21.00 Zaginiony na Syberii - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja/Wielka Brytania 1991, reż. Alexander Mitta, wyk. Anthony Andrews, JeIena Majorova, Jewgienij Mironow 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.25 Boston Public (78) - serial komediowy 00.25 Dzlewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Magazyn sportowy 03.25 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Aniołki z piekła rodem (1) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Usterka - senal fabulamo-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Marla Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.45 Loteria walentynkowa - konkurs 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (747) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Aniolki z piekła rodem (2) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Cena marzeń (103) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (748) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Krok od domu (5) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.00 TeIeskIep 02.20 Nic straconego - powtórki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym : Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Po emisji...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Domisie - Dzień bez Amelii; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 I stworzenie, i ewolucja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Kaganiec i kaganek; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Salon kresowy - Całe życie z muzyką; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Sopot na bis - Sopot 2006 na bis - Perfect; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Spotkania; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Praca bez granic - Holandia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wiedźmy - odc. 8/13 - Włoski łącznik; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ksiądz, który pisać wiersze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Cracow Klezmer Band; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Mój Dekalog - prof. Władysław Bartoszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Domisie - Dzień bez Amelii; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Magazyn Medyczny - Alkoholizm; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Klan - odc.1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 I stworzenie, i ewolucja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 13; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polacy w kraju kiwi cz.1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Motorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.162; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Opowieść o polskich farmerach; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Po emisji...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Między HIV-em a Poezją; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Lekcja Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 13; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Motorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kochaj mnie - odc.162; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Opowieść o polskich farmerach; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Między HIV-em a Poezją; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Lekcja Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Mój Dekalog - prof. Władysław Bartoszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Polacy w kraju kiwi cz.1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Ame Agaru (AME AGARU); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Hollyłódzki Gwiazdozbiór - JANUSZ GAJOS; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 G jak Gajos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Panny smutne; film muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Telekino - Poznajmy się cz.1; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Telekino - Poznajmy się cz.2; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lalka - Dusza w letargu odc. 9; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Latające włosy; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pieniądz (L'Argent); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Etiuda z albumu (Etuda z Alba); film animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1987); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Bruhaha - Lech Janerka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - Dni Grażyny Bacewicz. Koncert inauguracyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Na to wszystko trzeba popatrzeć z tej drugiej pogodniejszej strony; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Powiedz mi dlaczego?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 7/7 Strachy na lachy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 1/7 Piłka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Ławeczka; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (4) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Antytelewizja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa - Zaraz jass - 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - CF*98; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Strefa - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Obywatel Welles (RKO 281); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Homo Twist w Buckleinie; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Apostoł - dramat psychologiczny reż. Robert Duvall, wyk. Robert Duvall, Farrah Fawcett, Miranda Richardson, Todd Allen USA 1997 10:20 Fenomen - komediodramat reż. John Turteltaub, wyk. John Travolta, Forest Whitaker, Kyra Sedgwick, Robert Duvall USA 1996 12:30 Struktura kryształu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Mysłowicz, Andrzej Żarnecki, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Jarema Polska 1969 13:55 To rola dla niego - film dokumentalny reż. Nanette Burstein, Brett Morgen, wyk. USA 2002 15:35 Nocny ekspres - film krótkometrażowy 15:55 ostatni seans W mieście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cesc Gay, wyk. Mónica López, Eduard Fernández, María Pujalte, Alex Brendemühl Hiszpania 2003 17:55 Hazardziści - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Dahl, wyk. Matt Damon, Edward Norton, John Turturro, John Malkovich USA 1998 20:00 Koniec wakacji - film psychologiczny reż. Marcin Krzyształowicz, wyk. Anna Szymczak, Beata Fudalej, Roman Gancarczyk, Adam Ferency Polska 2003 21:40 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią - dramat biograficzny reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Michael Wincott, Benicio Del Toro, Claire Forlani USA 1996 23:30 ale krótkie! Umarlaki - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:10 Spekulant - thriller reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Anna Friel, Yves Beneyton, Betsy Brantley Wlk. Brytania 1999 02:00 Okna - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Massimo Girotti, Raoul Bova, Filippo Nigro Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania/ Turcja/ Portugalia 2003 03:50 Gina i Stella - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 08:30 Deser Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Chiński boom: Miasto marzeń - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 16:05 Operacja "Koza" - komedia reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Paweł Burczyk, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Edyta Jungowska Polska 1999 17:40 Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi - film SF reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse USA 1983 20:00 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/24 USA 2004 20:45 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:10 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills, Andre Kristoff USA 2005 22:40 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 9 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:05 Czeka na nas świat - komediodramat reż. Robert Krzempek, wyk. Sebastian Pawlak, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2006 00:40 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:15 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:05 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 Canal + Sport 07:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Villarreal CF - FC Sevilla 10:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Miami Heat - Dallas Mavericks 12:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Fiorentina 14:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Futbol amerykański NFL: Indianapolis Colts - New England Patriots - finał National Football Conference 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Chelsea Londyn 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 22:00 Futbol amerykański NFL: Chicago Bears - New Orleans Saints - finał American Football Conference 01:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Fulham Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur Londyn 03:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Reggina Calcio - US Palermo 05:30 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:00 Chiński boom: Dar niebios - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 10:10 Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium kontratakuje - film SF reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Frank Oz, David Prowse USA 1980 12:25 Milionerzy - film familijny reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Alexander Nathan Etel, Lewis McGibbon, James Nesbitt, Daisy Donovan USA 2004 14:10 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellen USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2003 16:00 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 17:45 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18:25 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Czeka na nas świat - komediodramat reż. Robert Krzempek, wyk. Sebastian Pawlak, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2006 22:40 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 00:25 Gorączka - dramat historyczny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Al Pacino, Robert De Niro, Val Kilmer, Jon Voight, Tom Sizemore, Diane Venora, Amy Brenneman USA 1995 02:20 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 03:50 Pan Ibrahim i kwiaty Koranu - film obyczajowy reż. Francois Dupeyron, wyk. Omar Sharif, Pierre Boulanger, Gilbert Melki, Isabelle Renauld Francja 2003 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Skręcony wieżowiec - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Cztery pory roku - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Wszystko o Teutulach - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochód spycharka - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Skręcony wieżowiec - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Cztery pory roku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 58 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wiry wodne i pług śnieżny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Śluzy przeciwpowodziowe w Wenecji - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Chłopiec z guzem na twarzy - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Tragiczne skutki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Kevin Alsop kontra Ivy Trosclair - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: John Belushi - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wampiry z kosmosu - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Kryptonim "Daisy" - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Donald Trump - historia nieautoryzowana - dramat biograficzny reż. John David Coles, wyk. Katheryn Winnick, Justin Louis, Jennifer Baxter, Aaron Abrams USA 2005 08:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 10:10 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 11:35 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 13:00 Wykończyć zięcia - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Gil Bellows, Judd Hirsch, Danny Aiello, Onalee Ames Kanada 2004 14:30 Ojczym panny młodej - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Hodgman, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Leon Ford, Lucy Taylor, William McInnes Australia 2006 16:05 Król słońca - komedia romantyczna reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann, Thomas Bo Larsen, Lotte Andersen Dania 2005 17:30 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 19:05 Premiera Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 20:30 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 - program rozrywkowy odc. 166 21:00 Premiera Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 12 USA 2005 21:45 Premiera Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 22:40 Przed zachodem słońca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Julie Delpy, Rodolphe Pauly, Vernon Dobtcheff USA 2004 00:00 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice Wu, wyk. Joan Chen, Jessica Hecht, Michelle Krusiec, Lynn Chen USA 2004 01:35 Szkoła dla łobuzów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Aisling Walsh, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Iain Glen, Marc Warren, Dudley Sutton Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Dania/ Hiszpania 2003 03:10 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 04:40 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:30 Życie i rytmy Nasa - reportaż o raperze 22:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 23:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Palau - raj na Pacyfiku - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Wilki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Człowiek prymitywny - w poszukiwaniu pierwszej istoty ludzkiej - film dokumentalny 21:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz PZU AZS Olsztyn - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 11:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Chelsea Londyn 15:00 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 15:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - AC Milan 17:30 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Brazylia - Polska 19:30 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Niemcy - Polska 21:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu FC Barcelona - CG Tarragona 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - FC Utrecht 00:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/22 USA 1999 08:50 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 106/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/26 Niemcy 2004 10:45 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 11/12 USA 2005 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 11:45 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 107/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 94 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:35 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 9/18 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 17:05 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/26 Niemcy 2004 18:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 18:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 12 ost. USA 2005 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 95 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 10/18 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 20:10 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/13 reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1998 21:10 Marsylski kontrakt - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Parrish, wyk. Michael Caine, Anthony Quinn, James Mason, Maurice Ronet USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1974 23:00 Klan Jaskiniowego Niedźwiedzia - film przygodowy reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Pamela Reed, James Remar, Thomas G. Waites USA 1986 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:40 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider AXN 6:00 Zagadki z przeszłości Serial przygodowy 7:00 Wyścig Serial dokumentalny 8:00 Robinsonowie - Tahiti Serial dokumentalny 9:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 10:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 11:00 Wyścig Serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zagadki z przeszłości Serial przygodowy 13:00 Robinsonowie - Tahiti Serial dokumentalny 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Zagadki z przeszłości Serial przygodowy 17:00 Wyścig Serial dokumentalny 18:00 Robinsonowie - Tahiti Serial dokumentalny 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 20:00 Medium Serial kryminalny 21:00 Sekcja Alfa Film sensacyjny 22:50 Lost: Zagubieni Serial przygodowy 23:50 Medium Serial kryminalny 0:50 Sekcja Alfa Film sensacyjny 2:25 Lost: Zagubieni Serial przygodowy AXN Crime 12:00 Obrońca Serial sensacyjny 13:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 14:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 17:00 Obrońca Serial sensacyjny 18:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 19:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 20:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 21:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 22:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 23:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 0:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 1:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 2:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 15:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 17:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 17:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 22:00 ReGenesis Serial fantastyczny 23:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 0:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 1:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 2:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-FI z 2007 roku